


Accents and Scars

by SyntheticDNA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticDNA/pseuds/SyntheticDNA
Summary: David is in for a wonderful surprise as he learns more about his colleague and significant other, Lev Markow. It only takes a few alcoholic filled drinks and honesty to let Lev's true mask slip.





	Accents and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little fiction between two of my characters! When I was writing this, I didn't realize how similar they actually are. They're both nomadic, have tragic pasts and have very different ways of hiding it. But regardless, they still hide it.

The burning of alcohol going down David’s throat was enough to satisfy him, but he could tell his partner seemed to need it more than him. Neptune was a mysterious person, and David had found himself falling harder for them despite how secretive they were. Their personality was hard and blunt, but it was nice to have someone being honest with him for once. Yet they seemed to be a giggling mess as soon as the alcohol made its way into Neptune’s system. David didn’t mind, it was about time that they wound down from their unmentioned stressors. He could just tell by how tense they were, and the fact that they always wore that mask. He couldn’t judge though, while they may have a physical mask, David wore an invisible one to hide his own pains and wrongdoings.

“I guess this makes me the designated driver, doesn’t it darling?” He snickered, wrapping an arm around their waist. Neptune seemed to giggle in response and leaned into David’s touch. They hadn’t relaxed like this in a long time, and David was the one person they felt they could trust at the moment.

“Yes, I guess it does. I’m sorry David, I hope you can forgive my excessive intake of liquor.” They laughed and looked at David. They didn’t realize it, but their feigned American accent was becoming undone by the alcohol. David gave them a peculiar look, curiosity soon spreading across his features. He wasn’t angry that Neptune would keep such a thing from them, he knew better than anyone that opening up about yourself is difficult. The wizard would be an idiot for judging Neptune for their lack of openness to share with the world.

“I can forgive you, but you must inquire me one thing.” A smirk tugged at his lips, but a small, less cocky, part of himself was scared for the push he was about to give.

“Hmmmm~? What might your burning question be sweets?” Neptune gave David a loopy grin back and got close to his face. That caused David to press his forehead against their masked skin and looked into the eyeholes. To his dismay, he couldn’t even see the iris’ of the one he had fallen for. Of course, he would be the type to fall for a complete mystery novel.

“I hear an accent, my dear, what is it?” He asked politely. He pulled back so he wouldn’t get yelled at so closely if they so chose to use their roaring voice.

But to his surprise, he didn’t get yelled at. Neptune was taken aback by the question. The alcohol was bringing down their built walls and this was only the beginning. They’re hidden accent was showing and it never occurred to them that maybe, just maybe, the alcohol would bring out more than they would care to bring out. Neptune was letting their mind wander to places they really didn’t want to touch. David wouldn’t report them to their country as missing would he? The mafia was after them, and that would certainly add a red x to the map.

They decided to trust their judgment. David seemed like a good man despite his arrogance and narcissism sometimes. Though, Neptune had a feeling those were fake traits in order to hide how he really felt about himself. They wouldn’t dare pry though. David had been nice enough to do the same, they had to give him the same respect.

“I’m Russian, but I fled my country. That’s what you hear.” They cleared their throat, being a little more serious. They decided to add a little more than what David had asked, almost like a gift. “And my name is Lev. Lev Markow.” They spoke and looked up at him. Their heavy accent became twisted into the English language and honestly, David did not mind.

“Cool! Does that mean you know the language too?” He asked them kindly. Suddenly Lev really appreciated how casual he was being with them. David didn’t even blink an eye when they said they fled, let alone made a huge deal about knowing their name. However, on the inside, David was cheering. His partner was opening up to him finally, and it made him beyond happy.

Lev’s lips turned into a smile, a soft one. “Yes, I know the language.” They giggled and threw their arms around David. Their heart was pounding in their chest. That was one secret that had been kept. Little did they know, something else would be revealed.

They two of them chatted, David staying sober for the sake of safe driving. But he let Lev have the time of their life with the depressant. He asked them more questions about Russia, and for the first time in a long time, Lev felt incredibly safe talking about it. It was a new feeling to be able to trust someone, but they didn’t seem to mind as long as it was the wizard.

David decided to drive them back to his place for now, since he didn’t actually know where his masked significant other lived. If they got upset with him in the morning, he would make sure to apologize. They made their way to David’s house and David found that somewhere along the way, Lev had fallen asleep. He could tell by how relaxed the artist was. David gently picked them up and walked them into his bedroom, setting them onto his bed. He then looked at the mask. That can’t stay. But David would not invade their privacy. So he gently took off the mask and shut his eyes so he wouldn’t get any glimpse of their face.

That didn’t stop Lev from getting panicked in the morning, however. They jumped up and rushed into the kitchen where they deduced David was by the smell of fresh eggs and bacon being cooked.

“How could you?!” They yelled at him and David started to turn his head but covered his eyes as he saw that their face was bare.

“I didn’t take a peek, sweetheart, I could never invade your privacy like that.” He mumbled into his hands. Lev’s eyes widened as they realized he really didn’t. If he did, he would have his hands uncovered. They knew not of David being a lying man.

They were in awe that he would be so respectful like that. Lev made their way over to David, gently removing his hands from his face and pulling him into a sweet kiss. David certainly didn't mind this, gently wrapping his arms around their smaller waist. They were shorter than he was, but he was just tall. Their lips moved in sync with one another, but there was something more. It was no longer just passion and cute kisses. No, there was love and trust behind them. They both found themselves enjoying it more than they ever imagined. 

Lev eventually pulled back, which caused David to keep his eyes shut. They felt their heart pounding all of a sudden in their chest, beating harshly against their ribcage.

“You can look at me.” They said softly. David was shocked, without the look in his eyes.

“Are you sure Lev? You just told me your name and where you come from. That’s enough for me if you aren’t ready.”

“I’m sure. If I’m going to show anyone, it’s you.” They spoke softly and braced themselves for his reaction.

And so, David let his eyes flutter open to see Lev standing right in front of them. The first thing he noticed was the countless scars they had, but in his mind, it made them who they were. He gently placed a hand on their cheek, feeling the three scratch marks there and got a good look at their face. David saw that the other side of their face had burn scar patches, including part of their head. It looked like it had been shaved, just with no hair. Honestly, it looked badass to him. They had longer raven locks that fell just to their shoulders and David gently pushed his hand into their locks to feel it run through his fingers.

“You’re absolutely stunning Lev.” He spoke softly, a calm smile to match his tone. Lev’s eyes were already getting tear for being vulnerable, but that caused them to break. They walked forward a little bit and hugged David tightly.

“Thank you.” They quietly said and sniffled, burying their head in his chest.

They stood with each other for a while, David reassuring that they were beautiful despite all their scars. Lev felt comfortable with him, trusting him more than they thought they would and David felt like he needed to protect that trust. They would themselves falling for each other at a much faster rate, a real love story blooming with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that David and Lev have been dating probably at least a year. Probably more than that, since it takes Lev so much to trust. I hop you enjoyed it!


End file.
